Una Noche Cualquiera
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: ¿Quieres que te cuente el secreto para superar una ruptura amorosa? Bueno, me han contado que intentar atropellar ex-Slytherin es un buen remedio. One-Shot Harry/Pansy. Dedicado a Lilith Rose Malfoy...


_A ver si aún recuerdo cómo se hace esto._

**Disclaimer: ****TODOS **los personajes, hechizos y escenarios reconocibles pertenecen a la encantadora J. K. Rowling y la WB. La trama y algunas cosillas más son productos del aburrimiento de su servidora y sus ganas de entretenerse y entretenerlo.

* * *

_Este fic en más de un sentido es producto del karma, la ley de que todo lo que hagas se te devolverá xD un agradecimiento especial a Bubbles of Colours por betearme aun con la pequeña enfermita, ¡GRACIAS! _

_Dedicado a __Lilith Rose Malfoy__, mi querida y malvada sensei :D Porque nunca jamás volveré a jugarte una broma :') _

_**Lilith **__para ti…_

* * *

_**Una Noche Cualquiera**_

* * *

Los chillidos de aquellos neumáticos eran lo único que rompía la quietud de la madrugada de verano. Los faroles de calle tras calle iluminaban el camino que atravesaba aquel vehículo que podía estar efectuando su escapada del mismísimo diablo. ¿El conductor? Harry James Potter y sin una pizca de humor para respetar el límite de velocidad.

Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos revueltos con una única conexión: la rabia. Estaba terriblemente molesto….Maldita fuera _ella_. Sí, la ella capaz de hacer que perdiera los estribos siempre.

Conducía con las ventanillas abajo, dejando que la brisa húmeda de la temporada despeinara su cabello azabache y eliminara algo de la tensión que lo acompañaba. Seguía temerariamente, confiado de que ningún alma se encontraría circulando por aquel barrio muggle a las 3 de la mañana. Pero se equivocó.

A tan solo 25 metros del auto de Potter se apareció una descoordinada pelinegra. Así, de la nada y sin aviso, y a Harry poco le faltó para escupir el alma. La chica no se movía y Potter casi sufría un infarto mientras pisaba el freno con todas sus fuerzas. Las llantas levantaron humo y produjeron un ruido espantoso, pero por obra y gracia de Merlín el vehículo se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de la chica.

Además de una confusa mirada de ojos verdes dirigida a las luces delanteras del auto, ella no dio muestra alguna de percatarse de mucho de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Acaso estás loca? ¿A quién se le ocurre aparecerse en medio de la calle? —Luego de salir del auto agitado como nunca, se dedicaba a gritarle. Al llegar a ella reconoció en sus facciones a alguien de su pasado, frunció el ceño —… ¿Pan-Pansy?

Sin responder siquiera, la chica soltó los altísimos tacones que llevaba sujetos en sus finos dedos y se derrumbó sobre Harry. Segundos después el pelinegro pudo escucharla roncar levemente.

Aguantaba su peso sin problemas, pero se sentía paralizado. ¿Qué haría con la ex-slytherin?

* * *

Llevaba estacionado más de 20 minutos en aquel pequeño parque de vecindad y solo Merlín sabe de dónde sacaba la paciencia para no arrancarse el pelo cada vez que pasaba la mano por él. A su lado, en la asiento del copiloto, se encontraba "la bella durmiente", Pansy Parkinson, ataviada en una bella y extremadamente corta túnica negra de fiesta, los tacones a juego descansaban en su regazo; todo el atuendo haciendo relucir la palidez de la chica.

Había cambiado, eso era seguro. Ya no era aquella chica de nariz chata y cara de perro. Su rostro y cuerpo eran ahora esbeltos y sus facciones más delicadas, a sus 22 años se había vuelto una mujer muy atractiva. Su cabello lucía sedoso, negro como la noche, y su cara perfecta como la de una muñeca de porcelana. No llevaba maquillaje, pero sus ojos, lucían algo hinchados aún cerrados.

La chica comenzó a gemir saliendo del sueño y pronto tuvo sus orbes verdes fijos en los de Harry.

—Así que has despertado — No pudo evitar que su tomo sonara algo sarcástico, su humor no era el mejor—… ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

—Oh Potter — Su voz era ronca y en ningún momento apartó la mirada de los ojos de Harry. Su tono fue de ironía pura y su gesto de burla al contestarle —… Intentas asesinarme y ni siquiera eres capaz de invitarme una copa, tenías que ser un gatito.

—Apestas a alcohol y al parecer estás ebria — El pelinegro apretaba los dientes intentando controlar su mal genio —Repito: ¿A dónde te llevo?

—Potter, Potter… ¿Tengo acaso cara de que me importe estar ebria o no? Por Merlín llévame a donde encuentre una puta bebida.

Encendió el motor y comenzó la marcha apretando tan fuerte el volante, que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. No estaba de ánimo para discutir, pero cómo iba encontrar un bar abierto a las 3 y media de la mañana. El destino conspiraba a su favor y lo encontró no muy lejos de allí, a una hora de que este cerrara. _Que buena suerte._

Dentro solo habían dos hombres y ponía en duda que uno de ellos respirara. Pansy recobró algo de su equilibrio para dirigirse casi grácilmente a la barra y pedir un Whiskey en las rocas, no tardó en ser atendida por un anciano calvo de mala mirada. A Harry no le quedó de otra que sentarse a su lado.

El primero se lo tomó de un trago. El segundo más o menos. Del tercero solo pudo probar un sorbo antes de convertirse en un mar de lágrimas y sollozos; a medio vaso en cambio reía a carcajadas. Harry realmente no entendía la situación.

—Entonces Potter — comenzó risueña y con el rostro aún húmedo —¿Qué te llevó a intentar matarme?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Intentar matarte? TÚ apareciste de la nada — Levantaba la voz por momentos y la sonriente pelinegra ni siquiera lo miraba — ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

—Escucha Potter — Sus brillantes ojos de esmeralda se dignaron a verlo —. Tengo tanto alcohol encima que es posible que o no recuerde o me arrepienta de cualquier cosa que haga o diga en este momento. En cualquier caso, ahora me importa como un trozo de oro de duende.

Pansy giró su cuerpo sobre aquella silla metálica de tal forma que ambos se enfrentaron y le dedicó una sonrisa tan falsa como los billetes de 5 galeones.

—No es como si me importara demasiado Parkinson, tengo mis propios problemas — Harry no desviaba la mirada, pero su tono de voz disminuyó.

—Mira, quizá tras un par de tragos más lleguen a importarme tus problemas, mientras tanto, y ya que preguntaste, hablaré de los míos— La chica tomó aliento ignorando el suspiro del pelinegro y se dispuso a hablar—... Hoy es el aniversario de muerte de Lucius Malfoy y como broma privada, ya que no es que lo extrañemos demasiado, Draco organizó una fiesta; obviamente fue una sugerencia mía.

Pansy jugueteaba con sus dedos y miraba al techo, parecía algo mareada y Harry se esforzaba por no rodar los ojos. Ella continuó:

—Todo iba de maravilla, claro que ignorando el hecho de que todos los invitados sonrientes al llegar a sus casas de seguro criticaron cada minúsculo detalle que encontraron fuera de lugar —A estas alturas sonreía como una bobalicona. Oh, glorioso alcohol—. Olvidando ese pequeño detalle era una noche fantástica: buena música y excelente comida… Y luego está Draco.

Hizo una pausa y dio un largo trago a su bebida

—Es mi novio ¿Lo sabías? Bueno todo el mundo lo sabe —Seguía riendo, pero eso no quería decir que las lágrimas se detuvieran— Lo que todo el mundo no sabe es que me engaña. Suena gracioso, pero no lo es. Debes de preguntarte cómo lo sé.

Pansy alargó los brazos y tomó las manos de Harry. Él no hubiera podido sentirse más incómodo aún de haberlo intentado, tampoco tenía la menor idea de qué debía contestarle. Ella no soltó sus manos en ningún momento.

—Pues ya que estás tan ansioso por saber, te diré —Soltó una risilla infantil que se quebró al comenzar a hablar nuevamente—… Hace rato que no lo veía por ningún lado, así que empecé a buscarlo. Llegué hasta su despacho, y aunque no estaba ahí no pude evitar curiosear…. No es que sea chismosa, solo curiosa, que conste… Bueno, ahí encontré cartas… Y todas terminaban con un _Te Amo G…_ Y pues a mí nunca me ha dicho que me ama.

El llanto que le siguió a esa declaración fue desgarrador. Pansy soltó las manos del moreno y pasó a ocultar su rostro con ellas, Harry no de decidía entre sentirle molesto con Malfoy o apenado de ella. Torpemente se puso en pie y pasó los brazos por sus menudos hombros. Pansy lloró y lloró hasta que no pudo más, y antes de sentir que se quedaba sin lágrimas ya estaba devolviendo el abrazo.

Se quedaron así por un largo momento. Específicamente hasta que el carraspeo del bartender los hizo sentir incómodo.

—¿No tomas nada? —Le preguntó el hombre de apariencia brusca.

—No gracias, yo conduzco —El hombre le dedicó una mirada aburrida y luego caminó hacía el otro lado de la barra.

—Potter —Parkinson intentaba llamar su atención, superado el dramático momento— Debo lucir patética hundida en llanto, aunque ya no lleve maquillaje, y eso no es justo. Exijo equidad y que me expliques por qué estabas tan molesto hasta el punto de casi atropellar a una bella persona como yo.

Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro, la persona que hace unos segundos era un frágil amasijo de nervios y lloriqueo, ahora tenía las piernas cruzadas, una mirada calculadora y todas las de ganar en una discusión.

Eso definitivamente era el karma, recoge a una serpiente y definitivamente intentará morderte.

* * *

—¿En serio?... ¿Casi acabas con mi vida sólo porque tu novia te cortó? —La ex-serpiente rodó los ojos— Déjame adivinar, apuesto a que hablamos de la comadreja menor.

Harry apartó la mirada y, como buena Slytherin, Pansy no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas aún después de agregar —Todo el mundo mágico se lo veía venir e igual deciden mantener un noviazgo secreto.

—No era secreto, solo discreto —Harry James Potter no sabía dónde meterse mientras la ebria pelinegra se burlaba de él .

—Bien, ¿Y qué va mal con su romance "discreto"? —Remarcó exageradamente la última palabra y Potter no podía haber estado más avergonzado.

—Mmm, pues últimamente me han llegado muchas…. Este, cartas… de admiradoras…Y pues Ginny al parecer se puso algo ¿celosa? —Sintió la sangre subirle a la cara, se sentía algo idiota hablando de las chicas que lo acosaban y de cómo una tontería así había comenzado a desbaratar su relación con la pelirroja. Decidió cortar el tema ahí.—. Pero no creo que precisamente tú puedas hablarme de noviazgos.

—Golpe bajo, Potter —Pansy inmediatamente dejó de reír haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera una punzada de culpa

—Lo sie…

—No lo arruines—Lo interrumpió ella, para dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada—, casi me sentía orgullosa de ti.

El ex-Gryffindor no pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente esa sonrisa traviesa, y mucho menos ignorar los carnosos labios rojos que la enmarcaban. En general, acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba en compañía de una bella mujer.

Tenía una respuesta muy inteligente a punto de salir de sus labios, era una lástima que fuera interrumpido.

—Ejem ejem — Era el bartender con cara de pocos amigos, quien interrumpía la concentración de Harry. El hombre escupió antes de hablar —Ya hemos cerrado.

—Entendido —Harry ajustó sus gafas y tomó de la mano a Pansy, dejó un billete sobre la barra y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del local. Tenía poco interés en ser echado o ser observador de cómo echaban a los otros dos e inconscientes clientes_._

Pansy se dejó llevar como una niña buena, mas bailando que caminando camino al auto. Soltaba risillas tontas de vez en vez, pero en general se comportaba.

—Olvidaba preguntar —Dijo la pelinegra (con la voz algo distorsionada por el nivel de alcohol) al llegar al auto, el pelinegro le servía de apoyo junto a la puerta del copiloto —¿Por qué tienes un…? ¿Auto? ¿Así le dicen los muggles?

—Sí, así le llaman. Pero confórmate con saber que lo compré justo porque una pelirroja me prohibió hacerlo.

— Uy, alguien está de malas —Y así era, Harry se sentía extrañamente frustrado desde la interrupción del bartender y poco le apetecía pensar en su ahora ex-novia.

—Decidí que no quiero viajar en esto — Pansy juguetonamente tomó las llaves que Harry acababa de sacar de su chaqueta y las ocultó tras de sí, cuando él intentó recuperarlas la pelinegra lo abrazó fuertemente y con un _plop_ se desaparecieron del lugar.

Aparecieron en una espaciosa e iluminada sala de estar con pisos de madera y paredes en tonos granate y gris. Pansy se alejó tambaleante del muchacho y pasó a sentarse sobre un sofá de cuero blanco.

—Aquí estoy más cómoda —Dijo ella inocentemente, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa y fastidio del muchacho.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Parkinson?

—Eh Potter, que no te voy a violar ni nada de eso. Únicamente no quería aparecerme sola ¿No has escuchado que es peligroso si has bebido?— Su expresión era muy comercial, si ignorabas el hecho de hablaba con exagerado acento; típico de la persona bajo los efectos del alcohol — Y bien, ¿no planeas llevarme a la cama?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, como lo oyes, Potter. Estoy cansada, quiero dormir y no creo ser capaz de llegar yo sola.

El pelinegro nunca había visto a una persona que estando alcoholizada fuera tan razonable, aunque en el caso de Pansy hace rato que había dejado de hablar claramente. Soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a cargarla e ignorar lo atractivas que eran sus moldeadas y pálidas piernas.

—Oh, me siento como una princesa —Pansy se abrazó al pecho de Harry mientras era cargada hacia el dormitorio principal, sin embargo no recibía ninguna respuesta —Oye, no me dejes hablando sola.

—No tengo nada que decir—El pelinegro solo pensaba que había sido una noche demasiado larga, y que tener cargada a la guapa pelinegra no era de lo más cómodo; pelinegra que sostuvo un infantil puchero por aquella contestación hasta que fue delicadamente acostada sobre sus sábanas de seda.

—¿Y qué tal si solo me besas? —Harry ni siquiera la había soltado cuando la pelinegra soltó aquello sin más.

Como él no terminaba de creérselo, Pansy anuló los pocos centímetros que los separaban y juntó sus labios con los del pelinegro, quien no puso ninguna resistencia. Ella posó sus pequeñas manos a cada lado del rostro de Harry mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso. De un simple roce aquello había pasado a ser un beso en extremo pasional, el pelinegro se encontraba casi encima de la chica. Y sus lenguas, sus lenguas habían iniciado un especie de guerra por el poder que ninguna de las partes estaba dispuesta a perder.

Estuvieron entrelazados en aquel beso recorriendo rostro, cuello, hombros y cintura hasta quedar sin aliento. Se separaron lentamente, la mirada de Pansy poseía un brillo peculiar y sus labios, mas rojos que antes, le dedicaban a Harry una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así está mucho mejor — Le susurró antes de volver a acostarse y cerrar los ojos.

Harry no podía creerlo, simplemente se había dormido. ¡Maldita serpiente! Se apeó de la cama matrimonial y se dispuso a irse. Pero antes de desaparecer susurró:

—Buenas noches, Parkinson

—Igual, Potter —Masculló la chica, aun sin abrir los ojos. Hubiera jurado que vio como ella sacaba su varita del busto de su túnica para dejarla en la mesita de noche.

Con otro _plop, _se largó de allí.

Se apareció junto a su coche. Buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando palpó algo que no estaba ahí antes, una pequeña tarjeta. En letras verdes y elegantes tenía escrito:

"_Por tu bien debes olvidar todo lo que ha pasado esta noche._

_PD: si no quieres olvidarlo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

_PD2: No olvides devolverme mis zapatos."_

Sonrió más divertido de lo que había estado toda la noche y con la misma sonrisa entró al auto. Dentro, como se esperaba, estaba aquel par de zapatos negros con tacones imposibles como dándole la bienvenida.

Quizá debía tenerlos de rehenes un tiempo… o quizá no.

* * *

_Jelou todo mundo, la irresponsabilidad personificada los saluda (°-°)7_

_Ok, en mi defensa he hecho lo que he podido: 1- Tenía años que no escribía un fanfic (escribir, no editar) 2- había escrito un Harry/Pansy, es más creo que ni he leído más de dos. y 3- Estoy algo oxidada TT_TT_

_En general me ha gustado el resultado, quitando que de haberlo pensado más no hubier sido tan inocente xD Espero sinceramente que te guste Lilith_

_¿Me dan su opinión? Se agradece :D_


End file.
